Mission Complete: KakashiSakura Style
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: After the defeat of Orochimaru in Konoha a festival is under way. Naruto, after consuming vast amounts of alcohol accidently or does he? tells Kakashi a secret Sakura has been keeping from him...


-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Misashi Kishimoto does. But that doesn't mean I can't own Kakashi, jk. XD **

**Mission Completed: Kakashi/Sakura Style**

Colorful banners and intricately designed lanterns decorated the city. A myriad of lights in a sea of people. Konoha seemed to blossom like a new spring flower as every citizen celebrated the defeat of Orochimaru.

It had been nearly six years since the last attack on Konoha, courtesy of the legendary sannin turned evil. Konoha had been rebuilt, but all that work had been for naught when Orochimaru had wrecked havoc once again.

It had been like any ordinary day. The ninjas either out on missions or relaxing from their jobs. Either way Konoha had literally been caught with their pants down. Orochimaru had launched a surprise attack from the eastern gate, easily gaining access to the first level of the city. Whether from luck or plain coincidence, all rookie nine and their genin teachers had been present. They had been some of the first to arrive at the enemy ranks.

Sasuke had been standing in the front lines with Orochimaru, already eroded into state one of the curse mark. Naruto had brashly engaged in a fight with the only surviving Uchiha, Itachi already killed by Sasuke the following year. It was an even match but the tables were beginning to turn on Naruto before Sakura had arrived on the scene.

She had shown none of the feelings she had once felt for Sasuke, instead she had been utterly ruthless. By displaying her strength, now rivaling Tsunade's own she had nearly killed the Uchiha. Kakashi, arriving on the scene had stopped her by recklessly throwing himself in her path. Sakura had not been able to stop, but instead had channeled all her chakra away from her fist. The impact had not even thrown Kakashi back.

Sasuke had been near the brink of death yet Sakura instinctively had healed him. Naruto, who had mostly healed rushed off to join Tsunade and Jiraiya against Orochimaru. In the end Orochimaru and his minions had been completely demolished expect for those few who surrendered.

Now back to the festival where everyone was celebrating, most with drinks in their hands. One of these was Naruto who had already consumed seven of those alcoholic drinks. He had unexpectedly, on his part collided into Kakashi who had been lazing around with his usual smut filled novel. He was still the same sharingan using, always late perverted jounin. Though Sakura and Naruto had not been Kakashi's students for many years they still got together from time to time. Most of the time was spent sharing mission stories and updating on their own personal lives.

Naruto swaggered to a nearby stool, Kakashi already sipping a drink through his mask. "Kaka-sensei. I didn't think you would be here!" Naruto exclaimed before ordering another drink.

Kakashi lowered his book, watching his inebriated ex-student. "I'm not your sensei anymore Naruto."

Naruto waved his hand, nearly knocking a passing citizen down. "I know, I know. But you know what Kaka-sensei? I have a secret. But I can't tell you!" Naruto sing-songed.

One of Kakashi's eyebrows rose as he opted to stow-away his book in favor of Naruto's live entertainment. "Is that so?"

Naruto snorted. "Yeah! But I can't tell you because I'm Sakura-chan's best friend and she didn't want me to say that she loves you. But I will never say anything. Torture me and you won't even get a peep!" Oops…" Naruto slapped both hands over his mouth, his eyes widening as he felt a familiar chakra behind him.

Kakashi's eye widened fractionally before he followed Naruto's example and turned to that familiar presence. A blur of pink disappeared through the crowd, that familiar hair like a beacon in the night.

Naruto fell from his stood as he tried to follow Sakura. Before he could rise Kakashi zipped past him. A fox-like grin spread across his face as he was left alone on the ground, not as drunk as everyone had first thought.

Kakashi kept his eye trained on the young woman running through the crowd. She kept glancing back over her shoulder, a panicked look growing in her eyes. The shock of Naruto's words still had not wore off making Kakashi sluggish in his usual abilities. He would of thought that such a confession would have completely freaked him out, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. For the longest time now Kakashi had noticed the subtle changes in Sakura. Besides maturing physically and mentally she had become more serious in her duties. Now that he thought back he could remember all the sidelong glances Sakura had always thought were concealed that she had threw at him.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as the terrain changed, the people far behind as he entered the moonlit forest. He could see Sakura beginning to slow, whether by being tired or only to confront him he didn't know. They soon landed in a glade, Sakura with her back to Kakashi, their breathes coming faster from the chase.

"Why did you follow me?" Sakura asked, her arms crossed under her breasts.

"You ran. Didn't you want to stay at the festival?" Kakashi asked as he took a step closer, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"No. I just needed some fresh air…I'm going now Kakashi, goodnight."

Kakashi reacted fast, capturing Sakura in his arms before she could complete her first teleportation seal. "Do you want me Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he pressed his body against her back, his hard angles meshing with her soft curves.

He could feel her slim body shudder, the action causing them to press closer. He unwrapped one of his hands from her waist, bringing it up towards her neck. Her hair felt like silk against his calloused fingers as he moved it off her neck. The fine hairs on her nape rose as the back of his hand caressed her neck. His other hand which was wrapped over her breasts could feel the nipples puckering in excitement. Slowly lowering his head Kakashi blew lightly on her neck, Sakura trembling erratically. He grinned against her skin as he felt her hold her breath. "Your body says otherwise Sakura dear. You want me. Don't you?" 

Sakura tightly closed her eyes, the feeling of Kakashi's breath stealing her own away. She had never known Kakashi to act like this, but she liked it. Suddenly Kakashi's bare lips pressed on her pulse. Sakura's knees buckled, crumbling towards the ground if not for Kakashi's strong arms supporting her.

"Kak…Kakashi?" Sakura kept her eyes squeezed shut as she felt Kakashi lower her to the ground, her body cradled in his arms.

"Hmm?" A soft kiss was pressed to her temple.

"You're not…you don't care that I…I like you?"

Kakashi looked down at Sakura, a content smile on his face. He trailed his hand up from her side, over her pert breast to rest on her cheek. Sakura's eyes slowly opened as Kakashi stroked her jaw softly with his thumb. Her heart began to beat faster when Kakashi lowered his face, his features visible for the first time without his ever present mask. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He sealed his lips with hers, a gentle yet demanding kiss.

If Sakura hadn't of already been in Kakashi's arms she would have dropped on the spot. His kiss was melting her from the inside as she attentively circled her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss, coming up for air, a dazed expression on both of their faces. For the first time Sakura was able to glimpse the man behind the mask. Though he wasn't as good looking as Sasuke he had a rough beauty about him. His features were angled, that of a true man, his chin clean-shaven and smooth. The scar that marred his left cheek and eye only enhanced his beauty. She was hooked, completely and dangerously.

"Do you want me Sakura?" Kakashi whispered, his voice husky in the moonlit night.

"Yes." No hesitation was evident in her voice, she wanted him, she had never wanted something so bad in her life, not even Sasuke. Her hand seemed to move on its own accord as she lay it against his warm cheek. She traced his features lightly, fixated mostly on his perfect mouth. Before Sakura had time to comprehend her actions Kakashi had taken her index finger into his mouth. She could only stare, fascinated as he sucked on her finger, gently nipping the appendage. A heady, intoxicating sensation pooled in her abdomen, making her all too aware of her growing lust.

Kakashi pulled his finger back, taking it into his own mouth to savor her taste. Sakura blushed, the glow to her cheeks making her seem all the more beautiful.

"So beautiful." Kakashi cupped her cheek, bringing her head up before placing a sweet kiss on her rosy lips. As Kakashi explored her mouth his free hand traveled over her neck to caress her finely sculpted collarbone. He barely touched her, but she shivered in excitement more than if he had been rough. A gasp broke from her mouth when he cupped a breast, the nipple visible through the thin cloth of her kimono. Kakashi observed her wild actions as he caressed first one breast then the other. Her gasps and moans were arousing him more so with every moment, his arousal shockingly present to Sakura.

"Are you sure Sakura? We can never go back after this." Kakashi breathed heavily, his rational thought fleeing as instinct began to override all other senses.

"I'm sure." A split second later Kakashi crashed his mouth back on hers, pouring all of his passion into on demanding kiss. As the kiss broke off then came the clothes. Sakura's light kimono being discarded in a moment to leave her bare in a lacy bra and panties.

Kakashi took a moment to save the images of Sakura half-naked in the back of his mind. She was everything a guy would want. Her breasts were not overly large nor small, but the right size to fit in his hands. Her slender stomach and saucy thighs only added to her beauty.

"Kakashi please." Those whispered words sent Kakashi over the edge. Hastily discarding her bra he took a rosy nipple into his mouth, Sakura bucking beneath him. He switched to the other breast while inching her panties off. After pulling away from her breasts Kakashi glanced down, his breath catching in his throat. A goddess was beneath him, a beautiful innocent goddess. And she was all his.

He pulled of his own flak jacket and shirt, leaving his tone body naked from the waist up. As Kakashi trailed kisses down her body Sakura's hands caressed his back, her nails raking lightly over his skin. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as Kakashi lay between her legs, caressing her jewel. She brought her knees up, intending on clamping her thighs together but Kakashi held them apart, a hand on each of her thighs.

"Relax." He breathed against her pearl doing the opposite of relaxing as she tensed and squirmed beneath his hands. Her body locked as the rough texture of his finger slid over her jewel, caressing her exotically.

"Kakashi!" His tempo increased, his tongue lapping at her core as her orgasm rushed towards her. A moment later she saw white behind her tightly closed eyelids. Her body spent she lay back down as Kakashi continued to lap up her juices.

He crawled back up Sakura, licking his fingers in satisfaction. Sakura blushed before Kakashi shared a slow maddening kiss with her. Sakura began to become aroused again; she could feel Kakashi's arousal pressing into her stomach. Her hands, which trembled slightly moved along his abdomen to the fine line of hairs that led under her pants.

Kakashi noticed her hesitation as her hands froze at his pants. He guided her hands, helping her discard him of the last of his clothing.

Sakura stared wide-eyed and opened mouthed as Kakashi's hardened member was exposed to her. There was no way that was going to be able to fit inside of her. She voiced her thoughts aloud.

Kakashi chuckled before laying flush against her, his body resting between her spread legs. His arousal brushed Sakura's entrance, a shiver wracking both of their bodies. A moment later and he was buried deep within, keeping most of his weight above her on strained elbows.

As she became used to the feel of him inside of her she wiggled her hips in experiment. The movement brought a sharp stab of pleasure that encompassed Kakashi as well when he gasped. He began to move within her, the tempo rising with each thrust. Sakura's muscles began to clench as another orgasm came upon her, this one more fierce and pleasurable.

As she held on for the moment to last Kakashi bent his head, his eyes closed in concentration. He suddenly opened them, a grimace of ecstasy on his face. "That's my girl."

At those three words she came, the fierce release nearly throwing her into darkness. As she regained her bearings she looked to the side to find Kakashi, a contented, satisfied smile on his handsome features. "You know, you're never going to be out of my sight again?"

Sakura smiled as she moved his hair from his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kakashi leaned over and kissed her, a kiss of promise and love. "Let's go back to my apartment."

Sakura nodded as she wrapped her legs around Kakashi's waist, leaving their clothes behind as they teleported to Kakashi's bedroom.

They lay on the bed, Kakashi spooning Sakura against his chest. They fell into blissful slumber, wrapped in each others arms.

At the window shown two bright blue eyes, a foxy smile on Naruto's face. "Mission complete." He disappeared, leaving the two lovers to their rest.

**The End**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. I actually got the idea from a dream I had, can you believe that? It probably moves a little fast and the dialogue is a little cheesy but I'm satisfied with it. Please review! **


End file.
